ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Centurio X-I
1/20 on Quake, 1/20 on Cloak. Cloak dropped on first kill, Quake finally dropped on Earthday with Earth weather on 20th kill... coincidence on the day/weather??? Centurio was already up when I arrived (fourth time that happened) spawn timer was usually brief as long as the window was open....1-10 kills average on 5-min placeholder usually did it, so not bad. The fastest I was ever able to make him spawn after kill was 3 hours, so the 2.5 minimum window seems solid. Pushover for 95 BST, of course. For the record I used Nazuna on the "drop" kill after wasting many Yuly's and Falcorrs on the first 19 kills. Happy hunting! DrussShiva 21:39, 27 June 2012 (EST) - Doesn't seem to have a natural Blaze Spikes effect, every time I've seen it pop, it casts Blaze Spikes AlecRedion 04:50 (PST) - Resisted Elemental Seal + Repose on 62 WHM, capped Enfeebling. Risa 03:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) - Repose is Divine Magic... so if you want it to land, have capped Divine Magic and use Divine Seal. Borealina 22:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) - Correct me if you will, but I believe Elemental Seal would in fact be the correct JA to enhance Repose's accuracy. While Repose is affected by Divine and not Enfeebling Magic as Borealina pointed out, Elemental Seal enhances the accuracy of spells whereas Divine Seal simply enhances the next healing spell (or makes a status-healing spell AoE at WHM50). --Ferox Lafihna 22:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) From my experience camping this NM, the spawn time is indeed 1:30-2:30h, BUT sometimes, he's retarded and skips a spawn, thus the 4:00-5:00h some people talk about. ^^ --Jirayah 20:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) The respawn timer and drop rate for the cloak do not go well together. Happy Hunting! I camped this NM for a long time today. I killed it for the first time at 11PM (CST time) and it it now going on 6:15AM. It has not spawned as of yet. Making this 7 hours now that it has not spawned. I don't know if maybe killing the other Antica type mobs in the room other than the signifier PH had anything to do with it, but it has never taken this long prior to have it spawn. This being the second day in a row I have camped it. I seen how everyone else only had to wait for 1.5-2.5 hours for their NM's to spawn. --Kittai 11:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Server The only Ant needed to pop Centurio X-I is the only Antican Signifer that spawns in the room. Just need to be vigilant & kill the place holder & wait for him to pop. It's taken almost 5 hours for him to pop on some of the times I've camped him.--Sphynxer 06:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Centurio X-I has an extremely long casting range. As a SMN73, I released Carbuncle to finish him with a Predator Claws from over 40 Yalms away, too far to receive any chat log info that he was doing. When I reached him to have Garuda attack, he finished casting Freeze on me. I don't know whether or not he can finish casting when you are still over 40' away, but he can definitely start his casts from afar. --Aoisa 17:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Everytime i went to kill Centurio-XI he almost always spawn at G-10. Testimonials *Soloable by all jobs 75+, and most at 70+. *Soloable by: Blue Mage at level 60. Subjob Ninja. No NPC or other help, he went down fairly easy. *Soloed as a 60 RDM/NIN. Very simple fight. While it did take a while, it was not a challenge to avoid damage. -Aga spells can be a problem, especially when it uses Sleepga -> AM so poison potions may help. FFXI Authority 03:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *Duoable by: Dragoon at level 61, Summoner at level 62 - too easy. *Duoable by: Warrior at level 62, White Mage at level 62 - Barspells reduced AM damage from 1300 to 150. *Soloed by: 63 Beastmaster/Dancer Take in any jug pet of your choice and poke him. You don't need to worry about holding TP, just WS him whenever you get get and use Snarl. I used a Funguar Familiar and had it use Spore so he couldn't get any AM off. You should only need one pet. *Soloable by: Blue Mage at level 68, Red Mage at level 60, and Dragoon at level 64. *If you're going to solo this as Dragoon go /mage. To a 75, it will hit for about 70-80 and crit for 110-130, nuking for 550-600, more for AM. As long as you don't go expecting to wipe it out in two WSs or something, you'll be fine. Barspells will reduce the damage taken dramaticly (112 for Burst, double digits for Stone III) --Ravahan 23:30, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Died at around 20% as SAM75/DNC37, because I didn't think to run out of range of Tornado (I was overconfident and thought I'd live through it, but it did 1317 dmg and my max HP is 1287...). Came back and killed it on 2nd try, though. He tried to open the fight with Tornado on the 2nd attempt, but I stunned it with Blade Bash. I also 2hr'ed to speed the fight up and lessen the chance of getting hit with another big spell. I had 2 links for the whole fight (a PLD and a WAR), but they were very minor annoyances. --Kyrie 22:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) HP It definately doesn't have 13,000 HP. I killed it doing ~5500 damage each time I have killed it and have seen the same figure when others have fought it. Also, the MNK claiming 13,000HP would have had to been doing over 300 dmg per fist - which is ridiculous. --OromisHades 11:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Natural Blaze Spikes Moved from main page to reduce clutter: >> This is not true. I was farming Antican Pauldrons and ran into this guy. He caught me with a Firaga II and a Blizzaga II so I put my Tactic's Pearl on and turned around for 30 seconds. When I finally got my NPC out and got a Cure or two, I continued to melee it and there were no Blaze Spikes anymore. So this is incorrect information. User:Een I can also vouch for the above. Highly Resistant to Spell Interruption? How can one be highly resistant to spell interruption but be highly susceptible to stun and paralyze and low level enfeeblements? Do they mean resistant to physical spell interruption like a critical hit or weapon skill? As far as I have seen he is stunned by Stun, Head Butt, stunning weapon skills (i.e.Flat Blade), and critical hits. Isn't this typical of most enemies? I put verification up because it seems contrary to what else is said. Oh, and I think we need to not use words "highly" and "very" and "extremely" as much as we do on wiki. Shumanfoo 29 Jul 2009. ::The thing is, "spell interruption" is different from "stun". As far as I know, spell interruption refers strictly to being interrupted due to physical damage taken. So while the spell you saw don't count, the critical hit you saw does count, and it does say "susceptible" to interruption, not "immune". As a 72 THF I can usually interrupt long casts by simply attacking often enough. I do not fear Antica Signifers because of this. I tried to solo this guy and I could not for the life of me interrupt any of his casts, even with Sneak Attack, my NPC Fellow attacking as well, and my NPC using a Weapon Skill. I belive "Highly resistant to spell interruption" is an adequate description. Otherwise we would have to say things like, "Resistant to spell interruption except on occasion" or "More resistant to spell interruption than X mob but less resistant thatn Y mob" or some other lawyerspeak. The great thing about a wiki is that it's written in plain English. Taking the verification tag off. --Anobi 06:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ' 8 Hour Window ' Now that no one cares to camp this, I've been swinging by and trying to pick up a Quake scroll. 9/12 attempts he spawned after the first PH was killed, 2/12 attempts he was already up, and once I had to kill 4 PH's before giving up and warping. A lot of players saying up to or over 7 hours, so I'm guessing an 8 or 12 hour max window. - Xeifer, Bahamut.